Content management systems have become commonplace for enterprises (e.g., businesses). A content management system (CMS) allows for files (e.g., documents) to be centrally stored and managed and facilitates the management of workflow in a collaborative environment where multiple users may need access to the same files. Such files can be remotely accessed (such as for viewing and/or editing) by users having the appropriate permissions.
Associated with files maintained by a CMS may be metadata. Metadata may provide information about the associated file. For instance, the metadata may be used for search purposes, filing purposes, and/or permission purposes. When a user uploads or otherwise provides a file to a CMS for storage and management, the user may be prompted to input various pieces of metadata for the file. If the user is uploading multiple files to the CMS, this may be tedious because the metadata may need to be separately provided for each file uploaded to the CMS.